


Nitro Cold Brew

by Badash248



Series: Coffee Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I love jason so much, Oneshot, coffee series, shameless flirting from Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badash248/pseuds/Badash248
Summary: the last of the coffee series. Alexis meets Jason Todd. A real ladies man. And shameless flirting ensues.
Series: Coffee Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746523
Kudos: 6





	Nitro Cold Brew

"There you go Mrs. Manson. Six fruit tarts and two coffees to go." Alexis bagged the box and handed it to the elderly lady.

"Thank you dear." She dropped some of her change in the small tip jar on the counter.

Mrs. Manson was about to say something else but was cut off by the revving of an engine. It was a warmer day in Gotham so the front door of the shop was propped open to allow a breeze. Alexis joined the elderly lady in looking out the front windows that took up the whole wall of the shop. A leatherclad man on a motorcycle went roaring by.

"Hmph. Darn hooligans with their noise makers. Running people over in the streets. So careless." She tutted. Turning back to Alexis she smiled. "You have a good day young lady."

"You too Mrs. Manson." Alexis plastered a too big smile on her face.

Once the lady had left the shop Alexis released the breath she was holding and rolled her eyes. The elderly in Gotham were sometimes too much for her. They insisted on living in the city like it was still the same place it was 40 years ago. She went back behind the counter and began cleaning, humming softly to herself.

"Hello." A deep timbre spoke.

Alexis shot straight up and turned around. Successfully knocking over the stacked cups beside her. "Dammit." She fumbled for a bit before just leaving the cups on the ground. "Hi there! What can I get you?" As she asked, more cups fell from the stack. Alexis cringed.

"Do you - Do you want a hand?" The man in front of her asked, grinning slightly.

"Ah... N-no. It's fine. I just... I'll deal with it....later.." She waved it off, her voice trailing as she took in the man in front of her. A blush spreading across her cheeks.

Holy crap! This guy was handsome! Jet black hair ruffled with a single white streak in the front. A muscle shirt showing his toned body. Brown leather biker jacket finishing off his look. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the one on the motorbike that just went by.

"I insist. I was the one to startle you. I tend to have that effect on women." He smirked.

Before she could protest, he was already coming behind the counter and picking up cups. Both reaching for the last cup, Alexis stiffened when their hands met. Immediately she dropped the cup. The man laughed. Set the cup back in place and straightened.

"Thank you." She stared into his warm eyes.

He tilted his head observing her. "You're staring." He whispered, eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Ahh! Uh. What. What can I get for you?" Alexis felt her cheeks redden at being called out.

"No worries Alexis. See my brother came home one day and wouldn't shut up about this coffeeshop he just discovered and the pretty barista who worked there. That's you I'm assuming." He winked. "So I figured I'd come by and try your drinks as well. I'm Jay."

"O-oh! Well that was very kind of your brother." She dipped her head down in embarrassment. "Was there somethin you had in mind to order?"

"Something sweet." He grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

She flushed. "I'm more than happy to make a recommendation for you."

"Exactly what I was thinking Lexis."

"Hmmm. Now let me think." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Using this opportunity to look him up and down and more closely. "Definitely a cold drink."

He tilted his head at that. Eyes laughing at her deductions.

"Ah! I have the perfect drink." She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. She spun around and began grabbing bottles and cups.

"Voilà! A nitro cold-brew served special for you!" She announced proudly, setting the finished beverage on the counter in front of her.

"Cant say as I've ever had one of those." He mused. Reaching forward and taking a sip from the drink. "But very tasteful. Not that I'm surprised. A beautiful drink from a beautiful woman." He tipped the drink towards her.

Alexis looked down and blushed. "You like the Red Hood?" She asked, diverting the subject away from his flattery.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your helmet." She nods towards it. "It reminds me of his. It's similar. But not quite exact."

He laughs. "Seems you have a thing for Red Hood."

"Wha! No- I. Uh. It's not that..." She flustered.

"Its fine. I get it. He is so.... mysterious." Jay chuckled. Amusement clear on his face as he observed her face go a deeper shade of crimson. "Now! What do I owe you for the drink?" He began rummaging through his pocket.

"No charge. You did come here on a recommendation." She began.

"No really. I owe you for your service." He returned.

Alexis smiled and tucked a stray strand behind her ear. "This ones on the house. You'll have to come again if you're so set on paying for services rendered."

"I think you just want to see me again." He winked.

"I-I wouldn't mind."

He laughed and began to say something. Only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. "Damn B. Worse timing. Ever."

He looked back up to her. "You know what. This was fun. We will definitely have to do it again. Here." He plucked a napkin from the holder and hastily scribbled down a number. "Call me." He grinned.

Grabbing his drink and helmet, he ran out the door. Not a few minutes later the roar of an engine sounded and Jay on his motorcycle sped by.

Alexis gave a small wave that she knew he didn't see. Then looked down at the mobile number written on the napkin. She smiled sweetly and folded it into the pocket of her apron.


End file.
